multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Darkness
The Battle of Darkness was the first major battle in The Trade War between allied Salsene and Ranaptor forces and Keraran forces that had just arrived in the Viperius Galaxy. It resulted in a crushing defeat of allied forces. Allied Planning In the weeks following the arrival of the Kerarans in the Viperius, Salsene high command knew that a single decisive victory at Titanius would discourage any further aggression by the enemy. They gave a fleet of 700 Salsene warships to the RIA's Viperius command to take the Titanius system. The RIA decided it would only need 670 warships for the operation. It would also sent 300 of it's largest transports with 100,000 soldiers on each to the Titanius system for the ground invasion. What the IRA failed to do was scout out the system for enemy resistance numbers, and so what they thought to be a small force of about 500 enemy ships was really a much larger force of about 6,000 warships. This would ultimately lead to the deaths of millions of allied soldiers and sailors. Initial Attack As the Salsene fleet of 670 ships entered the Titanius system, their scans went off the charts. In front of them was a fleet that was about 10 times their own size. The RIA acting admiral considered retreating, but contact was not established with the inboun RIA fleet in time. Within a few minutes, the enemy had organized and was opening fire upon the Salsene ships destroying over 60. However, the Salsenes fought valiantly. They managed to destroy 1,300 Keraran vessels within the hour to only 430 of their own. Finally, the RIA transports arrived. However, the Kerarans immediately sent for them with about 500 ships. As the RIA transports raced to the planet's surface, nearly 100 of them were destroyed. However, they managed to land around 16 million troops before breaking off and heading for the remaining Salsene ships. This was considered the second largest tactical error of the battle, after the poor planning, and may very well have cost the allies many more lives. Retreat Ranaptor and Salsene commanders alike knew they were going to be in a world of pain the minute they learned the true size of the Keraran force. However, they fought to their deaths for the most part and managed to put a serious thorn in the side of the Keraran operations in the Viperius having lost nearly 25% of their fleet in the galaxy. In a sense, it was a tactical Allied victory due to the amount of time bought for the Salsene Grand Fleet to organize and make the Kerarans pay a heavy price for every inch they gained in the coming years. Regardless of the outcome of the battle, over 900 allied ships had been lost in a single battle. This was a major blow to Salsene forces, only having a total of 7,500 ships galaxy wide. What was even worse was the amount of RIA soldiers that were lost. 12+ million dead and 16 million Missing In Action. This was nearly 80% of all RIA soldiers in the Viperius, also making it seem bleaker for the Alliance to win this war. Category:Battles Category:The Trade War